The Forsaken
by I Am Truly Asian
Summary: It was someone. All he needed was someone. Don't you understand? I can't be alone anymore.. There's no room for the forsaken.


Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto

* * *

In the Ninja World all these people damaged people have come to believe that the world is a cruel place; that there will always be war, and sadly that is that the case in the ninja world. But have you ever thought of it like this; with turmoil constantly pumping there is always good succeeding. Yes after the good succeed there will a period of time that is peaceful as evil slowly awakens again; but it's like this because the Gods are saying "Even though this world won't be perfect, good will always succeed."

Naruto had a power in him. It was something that could only be awakened by loneliness and raw emotion.

Are you starting to see it now?

It will come soon if not too clear now. I promise you...

...Just as the Gods promised a Holy Savior.

"Sakura!"

Her head shot up before startled. Her pink hair lay across her forehead in a rumpled manner casting a shadow over her eyes.

"Oh..Hi..mom.." Sakura glanced up beneath her bangs withs sheepish shrug and a tiny grin.

Her mom folded her arms sternly. "You need to clean up your room young lady." Her tone was stern but the end of the sentence was cinched. Her mother knew what was going on.

She sighed. "I know, mom."

"If you knew then your room would be clean!"

Sakura was desperate to escape the situation. She needed ice to cool the burns.

Her mother finally sat down in frustration on the edge of her bed. Her hands limply fell onto her daughters hands and squeezed.

"Sakura, just tell me what's wrong... Please?" Her mother was worried. Sakura let her eyes follow the edge of the bed instead of her moms eyes.

This wasn't anything that concerned her mother. Nothing really mattered against a psychological sense. It just hurt, badly.

A hand reached out to Sakura's forehead but a loud SMACK was heard throughout the house. Sakura was standing up with her hands in a defensive position.

"I'm so sorry mom, I didn't mean to-"

"Clean your room."

She stood there numbly. I'm sorry mom.

And her mother was gone.

* * *

He watched her from across the field with a sad gaze. Sakura's forehead was covered again. Her bangs always managed to stay there hiding everyone from what was beneath them; her beautiful eyes.

She was going out to the flower shop to fill in the areas where large patches of grass and greens were gone. A neighboring village had become a bit upset with Konoha (they were completely taken care of).

Naruto knew what was going on. She told him everything the night it happened. She was crying and her forehead was bleeding. The pain didn't matter as they were ninjas but she said it was something worse. She said her heart hurt.

It was the girls; they were always saying the worst about her. When she was younger it was her forehead but it grew as she became older. Having started when she was young her mind could block certain things others couldn't.

But no matter. They would keep at it anyway.

"It's not your fault, you know."

He looked up with a small smile. His love for her remained strong. He wasn't sure if in this world she knew that he did. Not like in the last world.

Sakura ruffled his hair and laughed. "I can beat you now. My chakra control is very well." Everyone knew he could beat her, even Sakura. It was probably just to lighten the mood.

"Remember, how many days?" She said while looking at him. She pretended like there was no pain.

Naruto groaned. "Ten."

"Until what?"

"My birthday.."

"Exactly! You need to cheer up a bit for the new fifteen year old of Konoha. Yeah, everyone will come the birthday, even the Kazekage of the Sand, the legendary Gaara! Rockets will explode right at 12:00! It will be the best night ever!"

She exaggerated every detail but it was fun to watch her like this. Her normal self. Though Naruto knew there was a hidden part of her, the temperamental part.

"Can we at least arm wrestle?"

He leaned back on the grassless ground. "No."

"Please?" His heart lurched. She was right over him on her hands and knees with her face leaning right over his.

He covered his face and rolled over before she could see the blush. "Whatever you want."

She laughed a bit. "I win."

He sat up so she had to lean back on her knees.

He carefully caressed her forehead. "Could I at least heal this first?"

She leaned back and immediately fell silent.

"Later. I can do it later."

* * *

A/N- I hope you like this story :) I tried to make the mother scene seem realistic as possible. I'm not sure if other mothers say "young lady" but mine does. The story Shy Blossom by I forgot inspired me. So thank you whoever you are!


End file.
